vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Valkyrie
|-|Volumes 1-3= |-|Volume 4= Summary Nora Valkyrie is a huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy who carries Magnhild, a grenade launcher that can be converted into a war hammer. is a happy-go-lucky, bubbly, and cheerful young girl who displays boundless enthusiasm and never fails to let it show. Her excitable nature makes her rather hyperactive and hasty. Even in combat, Nora retains her joyful personality, but she is seen to stay focused when actually fighting. Despite her generally cute personality, Nora does seem to have a love of battle, much like Ruby. She may be a little extreme when it comes to dealing with issues, as her suggested solution to help Jaune Arc with Cardin Winchester's bullying was breaking Cardin's legs. As all Non-Grimm, living creatures do, she has an Aura that can help her in many situations and her semblance can turn the tide of battle to her favor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, higher when charged | At least 8-A, higher when charged. Likely higher by charging her hammer Name: Nora Valkyrie Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntress in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to manipulate and use her Aura defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhanced her striking power and sharpens her senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Skilled hammer wielder and marksman, Extreme resistance to electrical attacks, Able to absorb and channel electricity via her semblance, as well as enhance her attacks with electricity Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level '''(Easily defeated Yang), '''higher when charged | At least Multi-City Block level (Damaged the Petra Gigas, which was undamaged by Ruby's and Ren's attacks), higher when charged. Likely higher by charging her hammer (Completely destroyed the Petra Gigas’ body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the members of Team RWBY and RNJR) Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, higher when charged | At least Multi-City Block Class, higher when charged. Likely higher by charging her hammer Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Magnhild in hammer form, Dozens of meters in grenade launcher form Standard Equipment: Magnhild (A war hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher) Intelligence: Highly skilled in combat, but otherwise average Weaknesses: Hyperactive, Her full power is a bit unknown (She easily defeated Yang), Almost never takes anything seriously, Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magnhild:' Nora wields a dual-function weapon named Magnhild. Magnhild can transform into one of two weapons, a grenade launcher and a war hammer, which Nora uses proficiently in combat. She uses the grenade launcher form for ranged strikes on her opponent. In its ranged form, the face of the launcher can unhinge, revealing six grenades that can be fired at once for maximum damage. While using the hammer form, she is much more versatile in close-range attacks and movement. Nora uses the recoil of the grenade explosions fired from the face of the hammer to propel her certain distances or to add force to her strikes. After the Fall of Beacon, Nora upgrades Magnhild to be able to build up electricity in the hammer's head, allowing her to power herself up. **'Charged Up:' Nora performs an aerial attack while conducting electricity with her weapon which sends out a shock wave of electricity that spreads between enemies hit with Nora's shock wave as she lands. **'Electro Blast:' Nora charges electricity into her weapon and fires it at a target. When this blast makes contact with an enemy, it releases a burst of electricity that chains to other enemies nearby. **'Love Launcher:' Nora fires grenades in an arc that explodes on impact, unleashing a chain of electricity that harms nearby enemies when directly striking their target. *'Semblance: Electricity' Nora's Semblance is the ability to produce and channel electrical energy into her muscles, giving her enhanced strength while also making her practically immune to electrical damage as she simply absorbs any electrical current to fuel her strength. She can absorb electricity directly as well as being able to use Magnhild as a lightning rod. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Hammer Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Lightning Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Hunters Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8